The term “riblets” refers to profile bodies on surfaces that are implemented as an arrangement of microscopic grooves or riblets. The use of riblets on flow surfaces of vehicles serves to reduce the flow resistance and thus to reduce fuel consumption.
Various methods are known in the manufacture of riblets. It is possible to bond profiled foils onto a flow surface, a paint on the flow surface can be profiled by means of a laser ablation method to form riblets or riblets can be formed by selective application of a curable coating material by means of an application device guided on the flow surface.
In particular in the use of riblets on aircraft surfaces, experience has shown that because of the continuous flow around the riblets, said riblets erode and over time become flatter or may become completely worn off. Frequently, any reworking of riblets is possible only by replacement of a profiled riblet foil, by restoring an eroded surface by means of a laser ablation method, or by completely removing a profiled coating material and applying a new one.
DE 196 50 439 C9 shows forms of riblets for a flow surface of a vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.